Love Over Time
by X5 - 452
Summary: This is a crossover with Sailor Moon. Vegeta is sent to the future and meets up with a beautiful miko called Rei. Will sparks fly between the two? Will Vegeta finally learn to love?
1. Default Chapter

This is just an idea I was working on. Does anyone like it??? If so I can continue with it.

Love Over Time 

Baka-idiot

Onna-woman

Bulma approached Vegeta hesitantly. After being married to the man for five years she still did not know the man she slept beside every night. She loved him. She was sure of it, there was no denying the burning she felt inside her heart whenever she saw him but the way he treated her…made her doubt that he even loved her. What possessed him to marry me then? Bulma wondered sadly. Was it because of Mirai Trunks? Was that why he married me? To fulfil a destiny? I hope not, Bulma thought shaking her head bringing her back to reality and the cold brown eyes of her husband.

"Vegeta, its time for tea," Bulma told him smiling hopefully and Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. His wife. He had not asked for any dinner. 

"Eat it yourself Onna! I am not hungry," Vegeta snapped at her impatiently turning from her to turn his gaze up to the sky. He couldn't remember why he had married Bulma anymore. He knew for certain it wasn't love, there was not love in his heart, it had been destroyed by cell. Did I feel compelled to because of destiny? He wondered, or was I just so lonely and desperate for company? He really couldn't answer the question.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Bulma asked again timidly not taking the hint that she wasn't needed outside and Vegeta turned on her his eyes blazing with fury.

"Did I stutter? Baka onna!" Vegeta cursed and Bulma bit her lower lip.

"Fine," she said shrugging her shoulders pretending that she didn't care and she walked back into the home that they shared and shut the door behind her. As she shut the door she finally broke and tears streamed down her face. She lent against the door and sunk to the floor pulling her knees to her chest. Her whole body was shaking with the force of the pain she felt inside her. Her turquoise hair fell over her teary face and stuck to her cheeks but Bulma ignored it.

"I try so hard to please you, what am I doing wrong?" Bulma sobbed to herself as her shoulders heaved up and down as she tried to control her loud sobbing. Wracked with grief she felt her heart hurting so badly she couldn't stop shaking.

"By the God's, please help him to love me," Bulma begged to no one in particular burying her eyes into her knees.

On the other side of the door Vegeta heard his wife crying behind him but he didn't move to comfort her. Instead he began walking away. He couldn't stand to see onna's cry, it annoyed him. Vegeta found himself wandering up a tall cliff and then staring down onto the jagged rocks beneath him. The waves began crashing upon the rocks almost daring Vegeta, challenging him to do what he felt he must. The jagged rocks looked so inviting.

"I'm sorry Bulma," Vegeta said as he leaned over the edge of the cliff. And then he was falling, falling down towards the rocks he knew would be his death and he closed his eyes to welcome them.

Vegeta opened his eyes. Around him were clouds and vaguely Vegeta wondered if he was in some sort of heaven. He sat up and looked more intently around him but all he could see was a vast landscape of cloud.

"Where am I?" Vegeta wondered out loud but turned in surprise when he heard the jingle of metal against metal.

"Welcome to the Gates of Time, Prince Vegeta," a mysterious voice greeted Vegeta who was at once in the defensive stance gazing around and a beautiful young woman with long ebony hair that had highlights of dark green through it and red eyes that seemed to bore right into his soul stepped forward into his view. In her hands she held a huge key and around her waist was a chain of keys. She wore a strange outfit; a white sailors top with a miniskirt bottom that was dark green with a maroon bow on her chest. She seemed unperturbed that Vegeta looked as though he was about to attack her; instead she looked rather amused by it. 

"Who are you onna?" Vegeta demanded rudely and the woman raised an eyebrow at his atrocious mannerisms.

"I am the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto," Pluto introduced herself and Vegeta relaxed sensing he had little to fear from a woman.

"Why have you brought me here?" he demanded again and Pluto stepped closer to him to inspect Vegeta.

"I could not let you waste your life, there is much you have to learn," Pluto told him confidentially with a wink and Vegeta turned from her haughtily.

"I don't want to learn anything," Vegeta said snidely and Pluto chuckled.

"Your selfish pride will be your downfall, you have no choice, I am sending you to the future, I am stripping you of your saiyan abilities, once you have learned what you must I will return you to your rightful time," Pluto announced and Vegeta felt all his saiyan abilities flow out of his body and he turned to Pluto his eyes wide with accusation.

"You cannot do this onna," he told her horrified. To he stripped of his power, how could she do such a thing, she was just a weak onna.

"I can and I will, everything is arranged, you will be staying at the Sendai Temple, the priestess is a good friend of mine, pray do not call her onna," Pluto told him with a smile and Vegeta advanced towards Pluto menacingly.

"Or what…or what?" Vegeta challenged Pluto who waved her key and the floor beneath Vegeta disappeared and he was falling down to Earth.

"You will regret it," Pluto called after him her voice sounding like it was further and further away every second. 

Vegeta was standing in the middle of a strange temple, a bag of clothes was by his side and as he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of two crows and a young girl dressed in a priestess outfit who was holding a broom. Her eyes were wide as she stared open mouthed at Vegeta obviously wondering where he came from. Vegeta eyed his surroundings with distaste before turning his eyes back to the miko. She had long ebony hair with purple streaks and warm violet eyes that were watching him curiously, her sensual mouth pursed in a straight line.

"I am staying here," Vegeta announced to the girl rudely and her eyes narrowed at him disliking his tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Sailor Pluto told me I am staying here onna," Vegeta told her insultingly and the miko looked furious and Vegeta felt that he could practically see the rage building up inside of her. Her violet eyes became a darker purple colour they narrowed remarkably.

"While you are at my temple you will treat me with respect! I will not have you calling me onna, my name is Rei," the miko told Vegeta glaring at him angrily and Vegeta was at a loss for words. No onna had ever dared speak to him like that. 

"Baka Onna!" Vegeta finally snapped unable to think of anything else to say and the miko took a deep breath pushing down her temper and clasping her hands in front of her demurely.

"Very well until you find your manners you will remain right where you stand," Rei assured Vegeta who laughed harshly.

"How are you going to make me little girl?" he asked Rei scathingly and Rei took out a white ani-evil charm.

"Like this," she said closing her eyes and whispering something Vegeta couldn't hear and then quite unexpectedly she threw the paper at Vegeta and it attached itself to his forehead when Rei cried out, "Stop you in your tracks."

Vegeta merely smiled and tried to lift up his leg but he found it was stuck. He tried the other leg but it would not move. Worriedly he tried lifting his arms and moving his body and head but to no avail. He couldn't move at all. But his mouth could.

"I can't move," he said to Rei in disbelief and Rei looked at him smugly.

"And you will stay there until you respect me and every other woman," she condemned him heartlessly and Vegeta wanted to toss his head but he couldn't so her merely stared her in the eye.

"I will respect a woman when they have done something worth respecting," Vegeta hissed at Rei who gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Your obnoxious, I can't believe Pluto sent you here," Rei said shaking her head in wonder.

"Neither can I," Vegeta agreed, his voice dripping with irritation.

"Well when you are ready to apologise just let me know," Rei said turning and walking in the direction of three other girls. One had blue hair and bright blue eyes, the tallest one had brown hair and emerald green eyes while the last had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"I'll apologise when hell freezes over," Vegeta called out to Rei who turned around to face him with a smile.

"That's fine with me, hope you don't get too cold at night," Rei said to him unrepentant and then she continued walking.

"Onna, you get back here and release me…onna!" Vegeta yelled at her trying to move but he was stuck where he was.

"Rei-chan the man is calling to you," the blue haired girl pointed out to Rei who turned to Vegeta then back to her friend.

"No he isn't Ami," Rei assured the blue haired girl who shrugged her shoulders.

"Who is he?" the brunette asked and Rei rolled her eyes expressively.

"A friend of Setsuna's she sent him to stay with me though I don't know why Makoto," Rei said to the brunette who also shrugged her shoulders.

"He's kinda of cute, you know in the mysterious older guy sort of way," the blonde commented rolling her shoulder and winking suggestively and Rei favoured her with a wry smile.

"Shut up Minako," Rei told her dragging Minako into the bedroom and was followed by Ami and Makoto. 

Vegeta was fuming. How dare that girl put this…this…spell on him. He was Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyans. When he figured out how to get free from this spell he and that miko were going to have a serious talk. Then he saw a young girl walking up the stairs, her golden blonde pigtails waving behind her in the wind while her blue eyes were shocked at the sight of him.


	2. Love Over Time 2

Disclaimer *I don't own anything, you know it and I know it*

Umm I just realised, it's a bit …strange…that Vegeta is so old and Rei is so young so in this story Vegeta is about 25 and rei is about 18-19.

"Hi, I'm Tsukino Usagi, you can call me Usagi, what are you doing just standing there?" Usagi asked the man curiously giggling. She couldn't help it, he looked so funny just standing there and Usagi had a sneaking suspicion her best friend Rei had been involved in the whole affair. With things like this it was almost certain.

"The priestess put a spell on me," Vegeta growled at the girl who frowned pondering his statement, not making any move to try and help him.

"Rei-chan? A spell? Oh, it's not a spell it's a charm. She never does that to people anymore, you must have really annoyed her," Usagi said shaking her head at the poor unfortunate man who dared anger her friend and Vegeta started gritting his teeth.

"I called her an onna," Vegeta admitted gruffly and Usagi nodded in understanding.

"Ahh…there you have it, Rei hates being called that," Usagi explained to Vegeta who was beginning to get annoyed with her constant babbling about the awful girl who had done such a thing to him.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Vegeta demanded and Usagi laughed brightly.

"Oh right, you look like you've been standing there for a long time, kind of like the tin man in the Wizard of Oz right? I love that movie, its my favourite," Usagi said as she reached over to Vegeta's forehead and peeled off the charm, "there you go."

Vegeta felt his body begin to respond to him again and with a grunt he turned from Usagi and began stalking in the opposite direction from her. God, he had to get out of here or he would go insane. How he wished he still had his saiyan powers, then he would show that smug little priestess a thing or two. As he turned his head slightly he realised that Usagi was still standing there looking expectantly at him and she cleared her throat.

"What?" he challenged her and Usagi gave him a look that resembled a mother looking very disappointed in her child.

"You know you should say thank you when someone does something for you," Usagi reminded him, teasing him playfully. But Vegeta growled at her rudely having had quite enough of young girls who spoke nothing but gibberish.

"I have no need to thank you for anything," Vegeta snapped at Usagi who didn't seem to take any real offence instead she laughed at his rude manners.

"No wonder Rei put that charm on you, you're nastier than she is," Usagi commented lightly and Vegeta couldn't stop the blush that rushed to his cheeks. How dare she compare him to that insulting priestess, he was prince, the Prince of all Saiyans, he deserved respect.

"Odango atama!" an angry voice yelled to Usagi who froze and her eyes widened.

"Oh oh…I am in big trouble, see you later," Usagi said with a wave at Vegeta who dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Baka child," he said staring after her but he couldn't help but feel her infectious attitude of complete happiness flow through him. As he watched the priestess approach the Usagi he couldn't help but appreciate the fine shape of Rei's body, her beautiful face and her shining eyes that flashed with anger. Even from where he stood Vegeta could see her mouth move and the words she spoke.

"You're late," he saw Rei say scathingly to Usagi who cringed under Rei's gaze.

"I'm sorry, I was just talking to that man, who is he?" Usagi asked Rei and Rei flicked her eyes in his direction and seeing he was staring at her she merely stared back.

"He's a nobody," she said blankly and that was when Minako popped her head out of the room where Rei had lead the others earlier and with a cheeky grin she announced, 

"He's the new cute caretaker."

"Minako!" Rei scolded her blushing deep red and realising what she had just said Minako clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oops, I mean caretaker," she amended and Rei rolled her eyes at her as Minako slunk back into the room.

"Shouldn't you invite him in and show him to his room?" Usagi was asking looking back at Vegeta who folded his arms across his chest.

"Shouldn't you mind your own business?" Rei countered smartly and Usagi immediately looked sad, like Rei had just slapped her across the face.

"I was just trying to help," she mumbled upset and Rei looked remorseful as she looked at the ground.

"Yeah well you cause more problems than you solve, just get inside we have things to discuss," Rei said pulling Usagi into the room and Vegeta didn't move from where he stood. Why on Earth did he feel such an attraction to the raven-haired priestess, why did he feel so compelled to look into her fiery violet eyes? What was this feeling he felt inside? Love? No, it couldn't be, he could never love, Freiza had destroyed all that would have been inside Vegeta. 

Shaking his head to clear away those thoughts of Rei that were beginning to fog his memory and he turned to the temple steps and screwed his face in disgust to see a man stumbling up the stairs. It was obvious he was drunk, possibly even high, by the look in his red watery eyes, the drooping of his mouth and the smell of his breath when he stumbled to Vegeta and leered at his face. The drunk had black hair and pale blue eyes; he was slim and wore a rumpled work suit. 

"Who are you?" the drunk demanded and Vegeta took a step away from the drunk, not wanting to have anything to do with him but he felt a sudden protectiveness of the temple and wanted to get rid of the drunk as soon as possible. 

"I'm Vegeta…the new caretaker," Vegeta said with a slight smirk and the drunk looked him over suspiciously.

"Oh are you now?" the drunk slurred licking his lips nervously twice.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked and the drunk pulled himself to his full height and gave a salute to Vegeta.

"I'm Rei's father," he stated and Vegeta stared. This was the priestess' father? This poor excuse for a man? Vegeta could help the flow of pity that flowed through him and he felt like he wanted to protect Rei from this man.

"What do you want here?" Vegeta asked trying to intimidate Rei's father and it worked as Rei's father looked like he wanted to shrink into his skin while Vegeta folded his arms across his chest coolly and kept his sharp eyes of Rei's father. 

"I just want…to see my daughter," Rei's father said softly, his words still being slurred. There was the sound of a door opening and while Rei's father looked Vegeta kept his eyes on the man.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come back you disgusting drunkard," Rei's voice was heard, scathing and insulting as she spoke to her father and the drunk began to feel his pride and pointed his finger warningly at Rei forgetting Vegeta's existence.

"You'll respect me onna, I am your father," he commanded and Rei let out a dry laugh while Vegeta suddenly felt an understanding. No wonder she despised being called onna, her father called her onna…not daughter or any another pet name…just onna. Vegeta felt guilty and wondered why all these emotions were flowing through him.

"Respect you? Ha! I'll respect you when you're dead," Rei said mockingly and her father advanced on her.

"You close that dirty mouth of yours," her father told her reaching out towards her but she took a step away from him and he stumbled forward.

"Don't you dare threaten her," Vegeta finally spoke having heard enough from the drunk's mouth and Rei turned to stare at him open mouthed obviously wondering why he was helping her. Vegeta noticed that her friends were all peering out of the door at the scene unfolding before them.

"Oh and who are you? Her knight in shining armour," the drunk asked sarcastically and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him unperturbed.

"Not quite, but close," he said with menace in his voice but the drunk didn't hear it.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" he said to Vegeta staggering to him and poking him in the chest and Vegeta flicked his hand away.

"Because I take care of things towards the temple and Rei is an important part of the temple and therefore under my care," Vegeta explained and the drunk peered closely at Vegeta before turning to Rei and gesturing towards his car.

"Come on Rei, let's go," he said and Rei wrinkled her nose in distaste and shook her head.

"I'm not going any where with you, not ever," Rei swore and her father turned to her his eyes darkly dangerous.

"I'm warning you," he said softly in a voice that was tinged with danger but Rei wouldn't give in.

"No, I would rather die than have you touch me ever again," Rei said to him and her father let out a low growl.

"Come here," he roared finally loosing control grabbing Rei by the arm. After that everything happened so fast. Rei struggled and her father slapped her across the face so that a drop of blood rolled out of the right side of her mouth and the next thing Rei and her father knew he was on the ground writhing in pain.

"I told you not to hurt her," Vegeta said softly his hand still where it had punched Rei's father in the stomach. He reached over with his free arm and bundled Rei, who surprisingly did not protest, behind him, trying not to look at the blood on her mouth. He needed to concentrate on her father who suddenly pulled a knife on them both. Vegeta ducked the first swipe of the knife but it still cut him across his arm. Moving quickly, ignoring the stinging on his arm he reached over and disarmed Rei's father easily then swung him over his shoulder so that he hit the ground with his back. Vegeta then walked over to the knife and stomped on it with his foot. When he lifted his foot the blade of the knife was broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. Rei's father looked at the blade then up at Vegeta then scrambled to his feet and started scurrying down the steps.

"Get out of here," Vegeta yelled after him kicking the broken pieces of the knife at him.

"And don't come back," Rei added her yell and Vegeta turned to her worriedly to look at her face. Suddenly he was feeling a flow of emotions. Worry, relief, anger, happiness all at the same time. It was an unbelievable feeling. Was this what Pluto wanted him to feel?

"Rei are you all right?" Vegeta asked, feeling a little funny at saying words in a voice that implied he actually cared, which when he thought clearly about it, he really did care.

"Never mind about me, you're bleeding," Rei said dismissively looking at his arm worriedly, saddened that he had gotten hurt because of her. Vegeta looked down at his arm then shrugged, not minding that blood was running down his arm.

"It has been known to happen when you've been cut by a knife," he said not worried but Rei shook her head.

"Come on we have to dress the wound before it gets infected," she said to him and her friends all hurried out to her.

"Rei we are going to go, looks like you're a bit busy," Minako said with a wink at Vegeta that Vegeta and Rei both pretended to ignore.

"Okay come around tomorrow afternoon," Rei said giving them a wave.

"We'll see you then," Ami and Makoto said in chorus before laughing and wandering down the street with Minako jabbering aimlessly to them. Usagi stayed behind smiling at Vegeta and Rei.

"Bye Vegeta, I'm glad you're here to stay," Usagi said sweetly and Vegeta stared after her as she ran down the steps wondering how any child could be that happy.

Rei led him to her room and went to the bathroom returning with the first aid kit. They sat in silence as Rei began dressing the wound, before Rei couldn't contain her speech any longer.

"I'm sorry about my father," she blurted out and Vegeta shook his head.

"You don't have to be sorry for him, he is old enough to take responsibility of his own actions," Vegeta assured her and Rei looked up at him directly in his eyes, anger shining in them, anger and hurt.

"I hate him so much, he beat my mother to death when I was a young girl and when she was gone he turned on me," Rei said honestly and Vegeta couldn't resist the urge to pull her into his arms to keep her safe and so he did so. At first both felt uncomfortable but after a few minutes Rei relaxed and her small form fit with Vegeta's large frame perfectly. 

"It's all right he can't hurt you anymore, now that I'm here," Vegeta said to Rei softly his lips somewhere near her ear.

"Does it hurt?" Rei asked curiously pulling out of the hug and looking pointedly at his newly bandaged arm.

"Yes," he said his voice choked. That feeling was rushing back to him. The feeling of complete and utter happiness. 

"Does this make it feel better?" Rei asked gesturing to the bandage and her fingers lightly touched Vegeta's skin and Vegeta couldn't help but shiver at her touch.

"Yes, Miko, it feels good," Vegeta said reaching over to capture her chin between his fingers and he pulled her face towards him and after a moments hesitation they kissed. It was a slow kiss; one that seemed like it lasted for eternity. One of the special kisses that both parties knew they would never forget for as long as they lived. Rei opened her violet eyes as they parted and couldn't help but blush. There was a handsome young man on her bed and he just kissed her. And no matter how first impressions were, they never lasted, Rei could sense inside this man was something special, something she was sure he hadn't even realised yet. She felt a connection between the both of them, she felt like she already knew all about Vegeta after knowing him for only a few hours and, although he couldn't explain it or admit it, Vegeta felt the same way. 

"Why do you call me Miko?" Rei asked and Vegeta reached over to pull her into his arms protectively and Rei welcomed the embrace though deep inside she knew that it couldn't last forever like she hoped it would.

"You remind me of a fiery little doll," Vegeta murmured feeling his attraction for Rei grow and Rei frowned at him.

"I'm far from being a doll," she replied argumentatively and Vegeta chuckled.

"No miko, you are a precious doll, my precious doll," Vegeta assured her and Rei stared at him in wonder. She knew that in the end they could never be together, but she wanted so much to be loved, even if it were for a little while. Rei's indecision faded away to a smile as she leaned over and kissed Vegeta who responded to the kiss enthusiastically pulling her down onto the bed. 


	3. Love Over Time 3

Rei and Vegeta discovered each other that night. They discovered themselves to, more than they ever thought they would know. They spent the entire night speaking to each other, learning each others pasts and most importantly they learned to trust each other. They learnt to love each other. They spent the next day with each other, and the day after that and the day after that and the days went by. Vegeta settled in and became friends with Rei's four friends, Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako; he hung out Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru and Mamoru's friend Motoki down at the arcade. He did all the things that he had missed out on when he had been younger. Days turned to months and Vegeta practically forgot that he didn't belong in this time, that he was from the past. He had a new life, and he didn't ever want to return to his old life, not when Rei was here. For the first time in his life Vegeta felt that he belonged, that he fitted in, he didn't have to pretend he was someone he wasn't. He didn't have to pretend to be cold and uncaring. He was just Vegeta, a new Vegeta, someone who cared and loved with the best of them. A year after his arrival Vegeta was whistling as he made his way to Rei's room. He had just gone shopping for a diamond ring with Mamoru and Motoki and now planned to ask Rei to marry him. He loved her so much; there was this feeling inside his heart. He felt alive; he felt…a sudden whirling of wind around his body and a figure stood before him, staff in her hand. 

 "No Pluto, no, for the love of all things holy, not now," Vegeta begged with naked humility and Pluto lowered her eyes to the floor sadly, regretting what she had come here to do.

"I am sorry Vegeta, it is time for you to return home," Pluto said and Vegeta felt his insides twist and turn horribly. No, not Rei he couldn't leave her, he couldn't. But the look in Pluto's eyes told him that he had to.

"Why did you bring me here? So I could learn heart break?" Vegeta hissed at Pluto and Pluto shook her head and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"So that you could see how you make other people's hearts break," Pluto answered him back calmly and Vegeta nodded in understanding, wishing that he didn't understand so well.

"Bulma," he said, having trouble saying the name. He had thought about her this past year, how things would have been had he allowed himself to love her.

"Yes, she prayed to my God and it was he who sent me to you," Pluto explained and Vegeta felt compelled to go and compelled to stay. He was so confused; his feelings were a mush of emotions.

"And so forces higher than us are rearranging our lives the way they like," Vegeta said bitterly and Pluto gestured to her surroundings slowly.

"You do not belong here," she reminded him and when Vegeta was about to argue a small figure stepped out from behind Pluto.

"She's right Vegeta," Rei said, her heart breaking. Pluto had told her why Vegeta had come here, Pluto had told her about Vegeta's wife, his two children, his whole other life back in the past and Rei knew she couldn't keep him here, she couldn't be selfish and destroy the balance between time and space. She had to send him away, even though it hurt.

"Miko, please, I don't want to go," Vegeta said rushing to her and taking her hands pressing her fingers to his lips.

"I know you don't, I do not want you to go either, but you must, I know it, I've always known it, and in your heart, you've always known it too," Rei said endearingly and Vegeta pulled her to his chest and buried his head in her ebony hair.

"I can't just leave you, I can't leave, not like this," Vegeta said and Rei pulled away from him and took his hand, pressing it gently to her heart.

"Vegeta you will always be here," Rei said and Vegeta looked at his hand on her heart as she added, "in my heart forever."

"Miko I don't deserve that," Vegeta said ashamed and Rei's eyes flashed with a temper that Vegeta knew so well.

"Yes you do, don't argue with me, Vegeta, you should know better by now," Rei said teasingly to him although inside she was being torn apart. She wanted so much to break down and beg him not to leave her, but this was the way it had to be.

"I'll miss you, I'll miss everything about you," Vegeta promised trying to pull her to him again but Rei resisted.

"Vegeta, just go," Rei said stiffly hating goodbyes.

"Miko, there's so much I want to say, so much I want to tell you," Vegeta said desperately and Rei leaned over to kiss him sweetly and gently both knowing this would be their last eternal kiss.

"Its all there, in the kiss, you don't have to say a word," Rei whispered and Vegeta crushed her to him again.

"Rei…" he whispered and Rei pressed a shaking finger to his lips.

"Shh…you must go now, forget me," Rei said pushing him from her and Vegeta looked over at Pluto who was trying not to look like the scene before her affected her in any way then back to Rei who was pursing her lips so that she wouldn't cry.

"Rei I…" Vegeta said but Rei shook her head gesturing for him not to touch her again.

"Please Vegeta don't make this any harder for me," Rei begged and Vegeta took one look at her face and knew that if he touched her one more time he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"Very well," he said moving beside Pluto who created a portal to Vegeta's dimension. 

"Let's go Vegeta, no time has passed since you left your time," Pluto told him and Vegeta stepped into the portal and turned around to through the jewellery case to Rei who caught it and looked at him questioningly. Rei opened it quickly then looked at Vegeta who was nodding and smiling and her mouth dropped open.

"I do," she mouthed and she imprinted Vegeta's elated smile into her mind as the portal began to close. Before the portal closed Vegeta yelled out,

"I love you my precious Miko!"

And then he was gone.

"I love you too Vegeta," Rei whispered as the portal closed and Vegeta was gone forever. Rei slowly sank to her knees as tears fell from her violet eyes and her body was racked with silent sobs. Rei let her hand slide affectionately down to her stomach and she smiled happily through her tears, "I do love you Vegeta and I love our son, a part of our love will live on."

Vegeta returned to his cliff and staring up at the moon he took a deep breath and walked back to his house. He entered through the back door and saw Bulma still crying, her back pressed against the door while she sobbed heart-wrenching sobs that pulled at Vegeta's heart. That was his wife crying; his wife, and he had made her cry. Vegeta cursed himself for his stupidity at not treating her right. He could not believe that a year ago he had been so callus and horrible to a woman that he had sworn to cherish till death do they part. 

"Bulma, please stop crying," Vegeta pleaded as he entered to room and Bulma looked up deflated.

"Why, you don't care," she said dully and Vegeta walked quickly over to her and crouched down on his haunches so that he was eye level with her.

"Yes I do, I'm very sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for everything," Vegeta apologised and Bulma's sobs faded away to nothing as she stared at him open-mouthed.

"You…you've never apologised to me before," Bulma said in shock and Vegeta smiled kindly at her.

"And I should have," Vegeta said and Bulma suddenly reached out to touch his face like he was a dream.

"Are you really Vegeta?" Bulma asked like a child and Vegeta took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. A gesture of affection he usually only saved for Rei, but she was gone, he would never hold her or touch her again and Vegeta knew that it had to be that way, he was Bulma's husband.

"Yes, Bulma, yes I am really Vegeta," Vegeta assured her and Bulma studied him in wonder as she reached over to brush away her tears and the lock of hair that had fallen across her eyes.

"But your so different, the look in your eyes, its different," Bulma breathed in disbelief and Vegeta smiled wryly at her.

"We all change sometime," he told her and Bulma reach out to caress his face as though to reassure her that it really was Vegeta in front of her.

"I just didn't think…I never imagined that you could change," Bulma said and Vegeta smiled.

"I am human underneath all this Bulma, just like everyone else," Vegeta told her and Bulma was still not convinced.

"I know but…" Bulma began but Vegeta interrupted her.

"Come on, lets have dinner," he said and Bulma eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought you weren't hungry," she asked him and Vegeta rolled his eyes at her.

"I am now, come on," he said tugging on her hands so that she stood up and he turned ready yo head to the kitchen when the sound of Bulma's voice calling her name made him turn to face her.

"Yes Bulma," Vegeta asked and hesitantly Bulma walked towards Vegeta and took his face into her small hands.

"I like this new you, please don't ever change again," she said and Vegeta bent his head to seal the promise with a kiss.

"I promise," he swore to her and Bulma suddenly began crying again, but this time tears of joy streamed down her face and Vegeta was happy to wipe them away.

A few years later Vegeta was sitting comfortably in his armchair when Bulma appeared at the door carrying some letters in her hand. As she went through them on her way to the kitchen to begin coking dinner she paused by Vegeta.

"Mail for you Vegeta," she said and Vegeta looked at her in surprise.

"For me?" he asked in disbelief. He rarely ever got any letters.

"Yes, from a Hino Rei, here you go, isn't it funny, Rei is the name Pan plans to name her little girl," Bulma laughed and Vegeta thought back. Yes now he remembered, Goku, who was Vegeta's old rival, had two sons, Gohan and Goten, and Gohan's daughter Pan was pregnant. They had received news last week that Pan would be receiving a little baby girl she planned to name Rei. The news had struck Vegeta hard and it had taken him a while to get over the fact that Pan was naming her daughter after the one woman who had taught him to love, taught him to be human.

"Thank you Bulma," Vegeta said graciously and Bulma felt his forehead worriedly.

"Are you alright Vegeta? You look like you've seen a ghost," Bulma asked and Vegeta stood up.

"I'm fine, I just need to go for a walk," he told her tucking the letter into his back pocket and Bulma shrugged then handed her husband his coat.

"Okay, don't forget your coat, its cold outside," Bulma said and putting on the coat Vegeta wandered to the cliff where is real life had begun, that day that Pluto had taken him to the future.

He slowly opened the letter and pulled out a few photos and a letter. Firstly he studied the photo and he saw her, his Rei. In all the photos she was with a little boy who seemed to grow in age as the photos went on. But his features were all the same; you could see he was Rei's son. He had the same black hair, but his eyes were a strange colour, much like Vegeta's. In fact the boy had the same hairstyle as Vegeta and even began posing like him in some of the older photos. That's a little strange, Vegeta thought to himself looking at the boy fondly. He felt a special connection to the boy. With great trepidation he turned his attention to the letter. Ignoring all else he opened the letter and read.

Dearest Vegeta,

                        It took me a few years but I finally convinced Pluto to let me send you a letter. Special delivery, through the gates of time. *Here most people would laugh* By the time this has reached you I assume you will have found out that I am the daughter of Pan, the great-granddaughter of your rival, Goku. Ironic isn't it? I only discovered this after you left. I was searching through some boxes and found pictures of all the Z-warriors, just how you described them to me in an old photo album of my great-grandmothers. So now I have pictures to remember you by; as if I could ever forget. But everyday I see your face and it isn't in a picture. Vegeta you gave me the greatest gift anyone ever could. You gave me our son, I named him Vegeta, after his father and he reminds me of you. I have enclosed some pictures of him. He is fifteen years old right now and he is exactly like you, so proud and always getting into fights at school, but he always wins. I wish you could have met him. Sometimes he asks about his father and I tell him that his father was a sweet dream that I knew couldn't last. Someday when he is older I will tell him all about you, but until then he believes you are a dream too and dreams of you in his sleep. I often hear him calling daddy in his sleep and I almost cry. I just wanted to tell you that I love you too and no matter what, the time I spent with you was the happiest of my life. I don't want to drag this letter out; I can only imagine how painful it is for you to be reading it, just like it is painful for me to write it. This is hello, and goodbye Vegeta. Ai Shiteru and arigato my love, you are in my heart always.

Love forever and a day 

Rei Hino – Your Miko Doll  

Vegeta smiled to himself as he folded the letter and returned the photos and letter into the envelope. He then stood on the cliff for the longest time and after an hour Bulma came out and joined him. After a few minutes Vegeta put his arm around her shoulders and allowed himself to be taken back inside the house leaving the envelope on the cliff.

A slight wind blew past and the envelope blew over the cliff…and it was gone…


End file.
